Return to the Time of Troy
by CrazyAriesGrl
Summary: When two friends go to the movie to see one of there favorite movies, Troy, the relize that they are not just going to see it, but they are going to live it. However, will two modern day girls be able to survive in the time of Troy? IT'S BACK UP!
1. To the Movies, and then to Troy

Return to the Time of Troy The characters in this story do not belong to me, except Courtney. Kristen belongs to my friend  
  
Courtney – 5 ft 6', dirty blonde color hair, green/blue/hazel eyes, and is wearing tight blue jean capries with a red blouse and sandals.  
  
Kristen – 5 ft 1', brown hair with blonde highlights, brown eyes, and is wearing blue jean pants, a white tang top with a light forest green jacket over it.  
  
Ok, just to let you guys know this story was originally called the Saving or Sabotaging of Troy, however Kristen (the original publisher) could not continue with the story because of some major difficulty. So now as the co- writer of this story I have taken over in publishing it on FanFiction. Now please enjoy the story!!  
  
Chapter 1   
  
It was an early Friday morning and yesterday, Kristen saw Troy. It was constantly on her mind, but most movies did that to her. Right now she was very tired and oblivious to the fact that everyone was leaving the school bus. Crap!! Everybody's leaving the bus!! She thought. Gotta find Courtney, where is she?!  
  
"Courtney!!!! I got something to tell you!!!!!!!!" she yelled  
  
"Oh, hi. What is it?!" Courtney yelled back. Kristen ran up to her.  
  
"I saw TROY!!!! It was great!" Kristen sighed "It was so sad."  
  
"No Shit! Achilles dies. He wasn't supposed to die!" Courtney replied  
  
"Are you doing anything this weekend?" Kristen asked.  
  
"No. Why are you changing the subject?" Courtney responded while going inside the school. "C'mon, Kris we're gonna be late!"  
  
"I'm not changing the subject! I'm asking if you wanna see Troy again!!!!" Kristen snapped.  
  
"Stupid question. Of Course!!!!!!!!!!!" Courtney answer excitedly. The bell rang.  
  
"Crap, we're late again!" Kristen sighed  
  
"Where the bloody hell is she?" Kristen mumbled. It was eight o'clock and Courtney was expected to be here 20 minutes ago. Dammit, we're gonna miss the movie if she doesn't come. Does she always have to be late?! Just then Courtney's van pulls into the drive way and starts apologizing for being late. Kristen wasn't listening, she just threw Courtney into the car and they left.  
  
"sniffles I didn't say goodbye to my Mommy! sniffles, starts to sob" Courtney whimpered.  
  
"Oh you little tart! We are going to see a Rated R movie and you're crying 'cuz you didn't say goodbye to your mom. That's sad sighs" Kristen remarked  
  
"Hey were at Loews Cineplex." Courtney was blinded by tears, so she didn't notice.  
  
"C'mon, lets get in so we can good seats." Kristen moaned  
  
"Fine, but if I never see my mom again, I will personally . . . . do something really bad to you." Courtney whined  
  
""That's threatening, Courtney. I am trembling with fear." Kristen said sarcastically  
  
"OH!!! What now! Uh, What NOW!!!! We're at the frickin movie theater way too early. Courtney yelled at Kristen when they got to the auditorium showing Troy.  
  
"At least we have good seats" Kristen answered back sheepishly.  
  
"You and your Goddamn seats" Courtney mumbled. "I'm gonna go get some buttery popcorn yummm" she yelled  
  
So Kristen sat there for a very long time awaiting the savory, buttery butter popcorn. Kristen was listening to the radio the theater had on. You know the one where they put on one song for 40 minutes straight.  
  
"This sounds familiar." She whispered loudly.  
  
Don't turn away Don't give into the pain Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them Don't turn out the light Never sleep, never die  
  
"Oh God, it's Evanescence!! I love this song." She finally realizes it. Then Kristen mumbles Damned opera.  
  
"That was Evanescence Whisper." The Voice on the radio said. "I know that NOW!" Kristen shouted at the screen.  
  
"Now we will play Haunted." The Voice spoke again.  
  
"I'm BaAak with the glorious popcorn!" Courtney sang.  
  
"You just missed Whisper. Ha Ha Ha!" Kristen snickered.  
  
"Oh shit, well, no popcorn for you then." Courtney answered.  
  
"But I really want the popcorn." Whined Kristen.  
  
"OK then, you can have some popcorn." Courtney said while handing her the jumbo bucket of popcorn.  
  
"How much longer till the movie starts?" Courtney asked Kristen sitting down next to her.  
  
"Uh. . . . . . –"  
  
"Excuse me. Since you are the only ones who bought tickets tonight for Troy at this show time, we will begin the movie now." A person said  
  
"Who the hell was that?!" Courtney asked.  
  
"The manager of this fine establishment." The person answered walking out of the auditorium.  
  
"Oh . . ." Courtney mumbled  
  
"Well that answers your question about when the movie starts, doesn't it?" Kristen said as the lights dimmed.  
  
"Do you want to keep eating the popcorn?" Courtney growled.  
  
"Fine then. I'll shut up now. Anyway the movie is starting." Kristen whispered.  
  
"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Courtney shushed.  
  
Courtney and Kristen sat perfectly still and quiet, at least for the first few seconds. Courtney kept mumbling the lines and Kristen kept slapping the back of her head every time she said something. The movie was at the scene when Achilles was talking to his mother, Theitis, at the beach, something was different.  
  
"My son, if you go to Troy, I may never see you again. You were destined to die in this war, but the gods have given you a second chance. Two girls will come when least expected. One might be killed the moment she arrives. Make sure that doesn't happen. I want you to listen to them, even if you don't believe them. What they are saying is true." The goddess said to her son, Achilles.  
  
"Courtney, I don't think that was the line." Kristen whispered in her ear.  
  
"It's not." Courtney replied. "Maybe we're watching an extended version of it." She suggested.  
  
"I don't think so." Kristen muttered.  
  
"I really don't think it is either cause the only two girls I know that fight in the war is , well, . . . . . none." Courtney tried to answer her friend's question.  
  
"Ummmmmm stares blinkessly at the screen lets just keep watching." Kristen murmured as she saw Orlando Bloom with no clothes on. Courtney waves her hand in front of Kristen's face. Courtney just looks at her and rolls her eyes knowing how Kristen lived such a sheltered life.  
  
As the film continued, they heard another line that wasn't there before, this time Achilles said "I am waiting for two people to come and they would make their appearance soon after I left, however, they have not come yet." At this point, Kristen and Courtney looked at each other with concern and curiosity.  
  
"What's goin' on, is this screwed up or what?!" Courtney said irritably and a little perplexed.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?! What is he talking about? WHO is he talking about?!" Kristen screamed at the theatre screen in utter confusion. "Calm down, sheesh, let's just sit and watch to see if anymore lines are popping up in the damnest places." said Courtney trying to keep Kristen from doing something she'll regret. "Here some more popcorn, will that calm you?!" Courtney suggested.  
  
"Yeah. . . Wow, that sounds like a really good deal. But I think I have a better one. How about . . . .I give you the finger . . . . . and you give me a the number to sue the Cineplex." Kristen quoted Neo from the Matrix with a slight twist.  
  
"You're mean." Courtney pouted.  
  
"Sorry, but if anything else goes fucking wrong, then I am seriously plan on suing." Kristen retorted.  
  
"Ok, if you want to, sue for a million for all I care." Courtney sighed and continued to watch the movie epic battle scenes. Kristen was still angry stuffing popcorn in her mouth and getting butter all over her face trying to cover up her muttered curses.  
  
Kristen finally rid most of her temper and stopped eating all the popcorn. The next thing they noticed was that they were entranced and couldn't move their eyes from the screen. Even when they strived to look in another direction, they couldn't. Then they heard a voice over the loudspeaker.  
  
"Thank you for coming to Loews Cineplex today to watch Troy. I'm afraid that you won't be just watching it though, you are going to live it."  
  
At that moment, the two girls were lifted out of their chairs.  
  
"Holy SHIT!!!!" cried Courtney.  
  
"You stupid gay ass bitch, what are you doing?! If you don't tell me, I am going to beat the shit out of you!!" Courtney and Kristen screamed at the same time.  
  
"I would like to see you do that as your in midair." The manager  
replied sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway, getting back business, both of you have come to watch this  
movie again and –"  
  
"And your point would be? We can't help it if we love the movie." Courtney interrupted the guy and looked back to the screen to only see Brad Pitt bare-chested. She smiled gleefully.  
  
"How come this didn't happen when I saw the Return of the King? I watched that three times." Kristen said too.  
  
"And since you both love this movie so much, I believe you would want to see it up, close and personal when everything happens, don't you? Well, you will be going as two Greeks and you will be 8 years older since you are young. Now I don't want to keep you waiting, bye-bye, bon voyage, have fun, and try to live during the Trojan War." The manager answered.  
  
"But what if we die?" Kristen asked nervously.  
  
"It was nice knowing you." He said and laughed insanely.  
  
All of the sudden, everything went white. Courtney blinked at they were laying on a beach. The sun was hot and the sky was clear. 


	2. Sperated Friends

"OOOOOH! I'm gonna get a great tan." Grinned Courtney. "You are thinking about a tan right now!!! Can't you tell were not at the theaters anymore? What was the last scene we watched?" Kristen asked angrily.  
  
"Blondie and Orli talking about something and playing Tonsil Hockey." Courtney answered  
  
"Oh ok. And we are- What the FU-!" Kristen shrieked as a sword landed between the two girls heads. They both jumped up quickly.  
  
"We're too young to die!!" Courtney pleaded.  
  
Kristen knew who threw it. "Oh shit. It's Menelo-, Manel-, Mano-, Damn Greek names. What's his name again?" Kristen puffed.  
  
"Menelaos." Courtney replied.  
  
"That means that goddam prissy bitch is somewhere around here. Where's Paris?" Kristen yelled  
  
"Behind you, milady." Paris Bowed.  
  
"Milady, up my ass. Etiquettes on the battle field, how charming." Kristen groaned with sarcasm.  
  
"Well then, Ladies. You are both stunning in beauty." Menelaos sang smoothly.  
  
"Shut your asshole of a mouth, too. Don't you have enough women in your bed?" Kristen spat at him.  
  
"Kristen, that wasn't very smart to do." Courtney whispered.  
  
"Does it look like I care? First, we're sent here by a psychopath, second, I wanted to have sometime before we left to get some stuff, and third, he's a fucking bitch who has no morals while Helen at least has sense to make kids with Paris in a room." Kristen screamed angrily.  
  
"Um, you have a weird view on the way things happen." Courtney continuing to whisper to Kristen.  
  
Just then Courtney thought of something to annoy her friend even more.  
  
"Oh, and I bet you would love to do that with Elijah Wood, wouldn't you?" Courtney murmured thinking she out matched Kristen.  
  
"Shut up!! And you wouldn't love to get pregnant by Achilles?" was Kristen comeback.  
  
"God, He might be here." Courtney whimpered.  
  
"Once again, does it look like I care?" Kristen repeated. "Sorry, Paris, please continue fighting with King Whatever-the-ass's-name-is." She ordered Paris.  
  
"No one ever call's me an ass." Growled Menelaos.  
  
"AW, did I break your ego? And now I am supposed to kiss your feet and beg for forgiveness. Ain't happening from me, you idiot." Was Kristen's reply.  
  
He grabbed her by the hair and puts her sword to her neck. "Helen, I know you can hear me. This is an example of what I do to woman who disobeys me." Menelaos yelled. All of the sudden, a spear was thrown just in reach for Kristen to grabbed. She slid from Menelaos grip and snatched the spear. She jabbed the spear into the King's throat and with that, he fell. Kristen then noticed Greek writing on the spear. She figured out an A and the rest she wasn't able to read.  
  
"Thank you to whoever threw this." Kristen thanked and took Menelaos's sword. "Don't ever mess with me and now, you never will." She said to his face and thrust the sword into his stomach.  
  
"You killed him and now the deal is broken. We have to continue the war." Paris cried.  
  
"Wow, I did." Was all that Kristen could say.  
  
"I was suppose to." Paris continued to pout.  
  
"You wouldn't, wuss." Kristen glared at him. Courtney ran up to her. She whispered, "You weren't suppose to do that."  
  
"We weren't suppose to be here in the first place. Anyway, who threw that spear?" Kristen inquired. Courtney looked ant pointed to a cliff. Kristen looked over to see Achilles standing proud. She bowed her head, hoping he understood her gratitude. At that moment, Hector stepped toward them.  
  
"I am Hector, Prince of –"  
  
"Troy." The two girls said together. Then, they heard a faint twang in the background.  
  
"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who did that?!" Kristen screamed with tears forming in her eyes. Courtney looked around to see who did. Kristen moved her hand to the back of her left shoulder. She felt a gooey liquid and an arrow. She was losing blood fast. Kristen still had the Menelaos sword in her hand. She gripped it tightly and lifted it.  
  
"I did." A voice answered gruffly.  
  
"Who?" Kristen asked.  
  
"I, King Agamemnon, Son of Atreus. Brother of Menelaos." He answered again.  
  
"Did I as you for your family tree?" Kristen said menacingly. She began to run to him with her dead foe's sword, ready to strike him down. Hector grabbed her right hand before she did anything stupid. Courtney just laughed watching Kristen become a killing machine.  
  
"How many movies have you seen that have sword fights?" Courtney grinned.  
  
Kristen mumbled "too many." When she finished saying that, she tripped and fell. Hector began to pick her up, But she pushed him away.  
  
"I can walk. . ." she said but fell again. Courtney ran up to her and helped her get up.  
  
"Fool! You can't even walk and you were about to get yourself in another fight." Courtney laughed.  
  
"I feel dizzy." Kristen moaned. "That's because you are passing out do to the fact of much blood loss, so since you are dizzy, you will be unconscious in 2 ½ minutes." Stated Courtney.  
  
"Damn smart bitch, get me some fucking help instead of telling me what I am about to do!" Kristen yelled enraged.  
  
"Hector, can you pick her up?" Courtney asked. He picked Kristen up as if she were a small child.  
  
"What is her name and yours as well?" he asked.  
  
"She is Kristen and I'm Courtney." Courtney answered.  
  
"Courtney," Kristen moaned, "Find Achilles and tell Paris to grab the spear."  
  
"Sure. PARIS!!! Get the frickin' spear!" Courtney yelled, and with that she ran to the cliff to find Achilles.  
  
"Achilles! Where the hell are you?!" Courtney shouted. Crap, I get the lines now. We're the two girls. Oh God, we have to save everybody? How the hell are we gonna do that. . . . Her thoughts continued to other things like how much changes will there be. She was now absent-mindedly going up the cliff where she last seen Achilles. She passed a small bush and she thought she saw movement. What the? Courtney felt a hand around her mouth and sling her on to his shoulders. She punched and kicked as hard as she could. She finally gave up. She tried to look up to see what her capturer looked like. All she could make out was blonde hair.   
  
"Oh God this hurts. COURTNEY!! Y-y-ou m-m-must c-c-come . . . . . back. . . . "Kristen muttered. Just as Courtney said, she passed out. Hector ran to his horse and galloped to the palace.  
  
Hector laid Kristen's limp body in a room. Paris followed closely behind. Minutes later, King Priam and Helen came into the room. Hector pulled the out the arrow and Kristen woke up suddenly. She started to bleed again more fiercely this time and Paris fled the room.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!! My God, that was painful. I don't remember the people in Braveheart when they got mauled by arrows and pulled them out, they screamed in pain. They just kept on fighting, but then again, it was actors, not real." Kristen mumbled. Hector tried to clean the wound but Kristen kept jerking her shoulder back.  
  
"C'mon, it will sting, but you are loosing much blood swiftly." Hector persuaded. "Fine." Kristen gave in.  
  
"So, your name is Kristen, I presume." Hector said trying to get her mind off the pain.  
  
"Call me Kris." She said cheerfully.  
  
"I am so sorry that Menelaos did that to you. I cannot believe you said those things to his face. Where's Paris?" Helen said.  
  
"Where's Courtney?" Kristen asked curiously and concerned about where her friend was. "You friend? She went to find this Achilles." Hector answered while stitching up her wound.  
  
"I Hope she gets on his good side." Kristen sighed.  
  
"That should heal nicely." Hector pronounced as he finished dressing her injury. "You are a brave young woman. I am –"  
  
"King Priam of Troy." Kristen finished his sentence and bowed.  
  
"Aren't young maidens suppose to curtsy?" the King pointed out.  
  
"Don't have a skirt." Kristen smiled.  
  
King Priam laughed, "You are the most outspoken girl I have ever met."  
  
"Well, That's true. Anyway, I give you the sword of Menelaos." She said bowing and holding up the sword to him.  
  
"How can a person change from so quickly from laughter to being serious?" King Priam inquired.  
  
"Something we learned from where I am from. If you think I am humorous, you should see me and Courtney. We spazz 24/7." Kristen responded.  
  
"Spazz?" Hector and his father asked.  
  
"Spazz, when someone goes crazy, starts laughing, acts stupid, and rambles curses." Kristen defined.  
  
"Yes father. That is what they were doing when I was beating Menelaos." Paris said as he walked into the room again.  
  
"Wow. Beating Menelaos? That's the most ironic understatement of the century." Kristen interrupted sarcastically. He was going to beat the shit out of you and you were gonna crawl to your brother to plead to save you sorry little ass. Then Hector was going to kill the guy because he was being a nice older bro."  
  
"I can see that." Hector laughed.  
  
"How do you know that?" Helen asked, "You didn't give him a chance."  
  
"Because I know what's going to happen. That's why I was sent here. I don't know why I was chosen to, but I was. I hope that psychopath manager knows what he's done changing the stream of time." Kristen mumbled angrily.  
  
"You know the future?" Paris said in wonder.  
  
"Yep." Kristen answered.  
  
"There will be a feast held in your honor. We shall call you Aristeia, Apollo's servant." King Priam said in respect.  
  
"How nice of you! But, I have nothing to wear." Kristen said.  
  
"Helen, have Aristeia prepared for tonight," King Priam commanded. "Hector, Paris, let's leave the women to get ready."  
  
"Wait, before you go. Are you always gonna call me Aristeia for now on?" Kristen questioned.  
  
"Yes, that will be your new name as long as you're here." King Priam decided. "Helen."  
  
"Yes, milord." Helen replied, "Come with me."  
  
Kristen followed her down the hallway, up a fight of stairs and into a large room. Helen walked in and opened a closet. It was full of many dresses and robes of many colors.  
  
"You can pick any one you desire; you seem to be my size." Helen remarked.  
  
"Wait, your size. I'm only thirteen, I cannot be your size." Kristen cried.  
  
"You look older then thirteen summers." Helen responded, Kristen walked to a mirror and saw that she looked much older.  
  
"Holy mother of God!" She yelled, "The manager-dude was right, he said I would age 8 years and that means I am . . . . 21! Cool!"  
  
Helen just looked confused. "I am sorry about Menelaos." She said again.  
  
"Forgiven. Um, I like that dress." Kristen pointed out a simple white dress, similar to the one Helen was wearing. "May I use it?"  
  
"Yes, you may. Actually, you can have it. Menelaos made me wear that for our wedding." Was Helen's response. Helen clapped and two girls came out.  
  
"Yes, your majesty. What is your desire?" one of the servants said. "Prepare my bath and a room for Aristeia." Helen requested.  
  
"Yes, Princess." The two girls said in unison and departed the room.  
  
"When you are done with your bath, I will do your hair and you will turn the heads of the court." Helen smiled.  
  
"You're not half-bad after all." Kristen responded. "I can seriously get use to this."  
  
Well? What do you think so far good, or bad?? Please R&R and tell me so I know to keep writing or not. 


	3. In the Walls of Troy

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the movie in this fanfic. However I would love to have Brad Pitt . Lolz!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kristen was dressed as a royal. Helen had turned her messy locks into radiant cascading curls and put a circlet of gold gracefully on her head. The dress fit her perfectly and she wore a simple gold pendant win shape of the sun. Helen suggested she go barefoot, but Kristen decided to keep here sneakers on,  
  
She was announced as King Priam said, Aristeia, Apollo's Servant. She tried to walk gracefully to the feast, but she kept tripping on the train of the dress. Kristen finally made it to the table and tried to be poised as possible, it just didn't work. She sat between Hector and Helen. Then something hit her, she hadn't eaten since the popcorn from the movie theaters. The as her stomach was about to growl, a plate was placed in front of her. The food smelled and looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"GYROS!! And the white sauce, too! All I need is fries and a really big glass of Coke." Kristen squealed. Are gyros really that ancient? She grabbed a napkin to keep her new dress from getting dirty. The she began to open the pita. Good, it's chicken, not lamb. Next, a person poured her some red wine. "To drink and get drunk, or not to drink and get drunk, that is the question." She whispered softly.  
  
"Aristeia, what are you talking about?" Hector asked.  
  
"Uh . . . . . . . . . .. nothing." she replied with a fake nervousness.  
  
"Anyway, I want you to meet my wife, Andromache. I would have you meet my infant son, but his asleep." He told Kristen.  
  
"Hi I am Kristen, err, I mean, Aristeia. Nice to meet the wife of Hector. They say the secret to a great man is a great women." Kristen commented. "That and the food is very good here."  
  
"My husband is right, you are incredibly singular." Andromache grinned.  
  
"I'm only one of a kind." Kristen replied, "Hector, I need to speak to you about something. It's important."  
  
"May I ask what it is?" Hector inquired.  
  
"You'll see." Kristen whispered.  
  
"WHAT!!! Do you want to kill yourself?" Hector shouted. Kristen and Hector were in the garden far from any people from the banquet.  
  
"Yes, I mean, No. Achilles already knows about me and in a way, saved my life. Can you please show me a way to get to the camp with out being murdered. Please please please please please please please please!!!!!!" Kristen pleaded the last words with puppy eyes.  
  
"But I was planning an ambush tonight." Hector retorted.  
  
"You mean those great balls of fire." Kristen suggested.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" Hector asked.  
  
"In hopefully 5 days, I'll tell you exactly, OK." Kristen answered. Hector thought about it.  
  
"Fine, you can go." Hector finally decided.  
  
"First, let me get changed into what I had on before." Kristen suggested.  
  
"You cannot." Hector told her.  
  
"Why?" Kristen said angrily.  
  
"Our servants are washing them." Hector informed her.  
  
"Oh." She muttered. "So I have to keep on this dress?"  
  
"Yes, and if you are caught, tell them you are a distant family member of the royal family. That way, you will not be killed and just be a prisoner of war. It's a good thing you look like my brother and I." Said Hector.  
  
"I always liked you." Kristen curtsied.  
  
"Now you remember to curtsy?" Hector said sarcastically.  
  
"This time I have a dress." Kristen grinned.  
  
"Follow me." He commanded. Hector led her down a hallway and up a flight of stairs. He opened up a large door into the armory. Hector walked to a wall with knives and shields.  
  
"Here is a small knife, a light shield and a dark cloak." He gave her the things.  
  
"Thanks" she sighed while fighting a invisible foe. "Hey, Hector, do you have the spear that Paris brought in?"  
  
"Yes, It should be right here." He walked to the other side of the room where a tall vase was holding various types of spears. After that, they exited the room and went through another door that led to another hallway. Hector walked through many hallways and down a few stairways. Kristen attempted at remembering where she was going, but lost after the 10th turn. Hector eventually stopped at a cellar. When Kristen caught up with him, she was trying to put the cloak on and it just wasn't working.  
  
"Let me show you." Hector taught her quickly how to tie the knot. "Listen carefully. Behind this door is a narrow hallway, follow it straight until you get outside. Once you get outside, there should be a small creek going to the ocean. Walk next to it until there is a waterfall and cross over it. Then you will find the Achaean camp."  
  
"Don't worry. Now, if I don't come back, DO NOT kill anyone who looks or acts like Achilles. Ignore him, avoid him, anything, just don't kill him." Kristen warned.  
  
"Ok, now you will not do anything you or I will regret." Hector insisted.  
  
"I hope so. I'm gonna leave, the night is not getting any younger!" Kristen said. "If anyone asked why I left, just tell them I ate too much and didn't feel good."  
  
"Yes, now go!" Hector commanded.  
  
"Bye!" she yelled back running through the bare hallway. When she got out, she found the creek in a few seconds and next to it was a dirt path. Wow, good directions. She covered her head with the cloak's hood and began to run without making any noise louder then the murmur of the creek's water. Kristen soon found the waterfall. Now all I have to do is find the camp, get Achilles, without being killed. Oh God. As she crossed, she started to feel extremely scared. She knew she had two good alibis, with any luck, three if Courtney was alive. One was that she had to return Achilles' spear and two was that she was a distant 'member' of the royal family. She looked up and found the camp.  
  
So, what do you think??? The next chapter will go to Courtney and Achilles in the camp together. . daydreams about Brad Pitt . 


	4. At Camp of the Greeks

For anyone that was wondering Gyros are a Greek wrap with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, grilled chicken and some great garlic white sauce: all wrapped in a grilled pita. They are normally served at dinners, and I loved them so I put them in the story. If you haven't figured out, I'm Kristen, so please read and enjoy the story LOL!!  
  
Yes I know I am retarded.  
  
-Ilfirin912-  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Courtney had now gotten her vision back and was now sitting in the sand looking at her surroundings.  
  
"Wow something smells good kinda like steak, and it is coming from over there." She went over and looked at it and..  
  
"HOLY SHIT it is a boar it has the head and everything holy shit it is gross they didn't even take the skin off Oh My God that is SHIT ASS FUCKING GROSS!" Courtney realized she said fuck so she slapped herself. Now refusing to look at the boar she turned around and saw the bed  
  
"Hey this looks really comfy." She said and jumped on it but hurt her butt in the process  
  
"It may look comfy but it is horribly stiff." She thought and decided to clean herself off with the clean water in a bowl with a rag. As she was doing so she looked at herself because she felt a little different.  
  
"Um that dumbassed sico path wasn't kidding when he said we were gonna age 7 years. Hey that would now make me 21 years old." She looked down  
  
"Holy mother of god my chest was never this big, I am small, so how the hell did they get so big." She turned to the side and looked at herself again.  
  
"This is virtually impossible how in sam hell did I become so big, not that it is bad or anything but it just feels funny."  
  
After she finished cleaning herself she walked outside to see what was going on. She got two steps out of the tent before she was suddenly thrown back inside.  
  
"What the fuck was that you jackass what the hell do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Lord Achilles has told us not to let you, fine young beautiful maiden, out of his tent. So if you tried he told us to make sure you do not succeed in your actions." Explained the man guarding the door.  
  
"'Fine young beautiful maiden' well someone likes women, however thanks for the complement, I think." Replied Courtney to what the guard had said.  
  
"Where is Achilles if he wants me to be in here then he must want to talk to me can you see him cause I really, really need to know so can you tell me." Courtney rambled all in one breath as the soldier stood there lost, confused, and amazed that she could speak so fast.  
  
"Um he went outside along the beach if that is what you asked."  
  
"Yes, and thank you for telling me, now when will he be back?"  
  
"When ever he wants to come back." Stated the guard with a chuckle present in his voice.  
  
"Well who the fuck does he think he is, first he kidnaps me away from my friend, then thinks he has some hell of a nerve to leave and not come back, what kind of a shit hole is this place." Courtney sat there angry for another half hour muttering curses and other things under her breath till....  
  
"Ah I see him now coming back."  
  
"Toke the dipshit long enough." Said Courtney still annoyed and still sitting. As Achilles came closer to the tent she noticed he was carrying a girl who had been injured on the nose and lip. She knew instantaneously it had to be Briseis.  
  
"There you are my Lord." The guard said as Achilles carried Briseis up to the tent door. He thanked the guard for watching the tent and then walked in and set her down. He gave her the bowl of water and tried to help clean her wounds but she pushed his had away. When she did he threw the rag at her and she threw it back at him.  
  
"Are you done now?" Courtney said however Achilles ignored her. He gave her a look and offered her food, but then turned his attention to Courtney. He now asked his own question to her.  
  
"What is your name girl." He asked in his hypnotic voice that even Courtney couldn't help but love.  
  
"Well...someone needs to learn some manners in how to ask people questions, but that can come later, my name is Courtney."  
  
"And the other girl that came with you, who was she?"  
  
"Her name was Kristen and speaking of her what gives you the bloody nerve to take me and make us separate, we were trying to stay the fucking hell together, but no you had to come along and kidnap me!" screamed Courtney not even caring that she said fuck anymore.  
  
"I toke you because I was foretold that you would be arriving and you both of you carrying excessive knowledge about the upcoming events of this world, though you hardly seem it."  
  
"What the hell do you mean by the fact that I hardly seem it?" Courtney asked offend.  
  
Achilles started looking up and down as she stood up after the statement.  
  
"Well the reason I said it is due to the fact that normally smarter people don't talk downwardly towards me, however you are a different story." He said as Courtney stood there truly knowing what he meant but still felt the need to ask him.  
  
"What do you mean by different matter exactly, may I ask?" She said now aware and nerves about his eyes constantly looking contently at every curve, and it proportion of her figure.  
  
"Well from what I can see..." He started now looking directly in Courtney hazel eyes with his blue ones. (.)  
  
"People who normally talk down to me are men and very clearly you no man, but you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen." He continued now behind her playing with strands of her blonde hair.  
  
"And considering you are a women the punishment becomes more along the lines of pleasure, then me killing you." He finished now in front of her looking again.  
  
Courtney was now wide eyed and extremely nerves, but at the same time thought of something, but before she could say anything Achilles started laughing.  
  
"Trust me by the end of this you will be happy I captured you." Chuckled Achilles and Courtney just stood shocked or a little while. She then walked outside for some much needed fresh air.  
  
Courtney stared to walk along the beach when something in the distance caught her eye. It looked like a person sneaking around. Courtney decided to go and investigate so she silently ran to the person for a better look. As soon as she got close enough to see she instantaneously knew it was Kristen, so she ran directly to her.  
  
"There you are, gosh how is your shoulder doing, I hope better but how did you sneak out, and how did you..."  
  
"Oh would you shut up, keep your voice down, and stop asking so many question." Kristen interrupted Courtney.  
  
"Well excuse me someone is in a bitchy mood, and I will stop asking questions if you start answering some if them god damn it." Scowled Courtney.  
  
"Alright fine I will only explain if you tell me what the fuck toke you so long to get outside I was fucking waiting here for a half hour so tell me right here and now what to you so mother fucking long." Demanded Kristen as Courtney tried to figure a good place to start.  
  
"Well Achilles ummm...was umm...was just talking to me." Stuttered trying not to really say what happened. However Kristen knew better.  
  
"Well sounds like you were having a fun time, sorry to interrupt." Kristen laughed.  
  
"Listen here you little bitch you could have let me know you were here earlier, or given me a fucking sign that you were here." Yelled Courtney  
  
"You said Fuck." Giggled Kristen  
  
"So what that doesn't mean anything to me anymore since we got here." Scowled Courtney at Kristen  
  
"Calm down I'll be nice alright we are gonna have to march into Achilles' tent and tell him we know what is gonna happen later, so he can have an idea on how to stop it." Kristen stated out seriously.  
  
"Oh do you know the Trojans gave me a new name, it is Aristeia."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Courtney snapped  
  
"Heroic deeds on the battlefield." Kristen said smugly "They also gave me a feast."  
  
"I hate you so much all I got was um..nevermind don't go there. Ok I didn't get a feast ok so fuck you bitch." Courtney cried angrily.  
  
"Not my fault Achilles captured you and Hector didn't move fast enough to try and save you." Kristen stated  
  
"Damn fucking bitch." Courtney mumbled under her breath  
  
"Hey I still have to give Achilles his spear thing back." Kristen said choosing to ignore Courtney last comment.  
  
"Alright come on lets go." Courtney said as she was already walking back to Achilles' tent.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days I was in the Pocono's with my family at the NASCAR race (tee hee . ) and my best friend just came up from Florida to visit. Anyway the next chapter will have Patroclus in it, so all you Patroclus fans will like the next chapter. However it make take a little while for me to post the next chapter do to some things going on around at my house. So please R&R 


	5. Running in on Brisies and Achilles momen...

Hey, Sorry this took so long to update but I have been really busy. Also it has been really difficult to contact Kristen to see what to write for the next part of the story. I have the next two chapters figured out, but after that I might need so help so if I ask for it later on please give suggestions. (P.S – KRISTEN CALL ME!!!!)  
  
Also thank you everyone who reviewed. WE LOVE YOU!! Lolz. And thank you for saying our story is funny cause that is what Kristen and I had in mind. And I am sure that Kristen thanks the person that said she is cool, so I just said it for her. (Wow I feel unwanted people think she's cool and not me -sniffle sniffle- NOBODY LIKES ME!!!! Well then again I am realllllllly weird but then again so is Kristen, however just not nearly as weird as me. Lolz.)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kristen and Courtney both marched into Achilles' tent to give him back his spear and to warn him of what was to happen later on in the war. However the completely forgot what happens that night.  
  
Kristen put her head through the make – shift door but then started screaming.  
  
"AHHH, IT BURNS IT BURNS." She screamed seeing Achilles and Briseis rolling in pleasure. Courtney finally realized what Kristen was screaming about and fell to the ground laughing so hard to the point of tears.  
  
"My god Kristen you live such a god damn sheltered life." Courtney said between giggles as Kristen ran around in circles covering her eyes and yelling.  
  
"You sick god damn perve. I have lost my innocence. I am gonna have nightmares for the rest of my fucking life, all because of that stupid fucking door!" Kristen yelled.  
  
However the girls did not realize they had been heard. Patroclus poked his head out of his tent and saw one girl running around insanely in different directions, and the other one laughing hysterically on the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh this is so sad Kristen you need to get out more." Courtney said holding her stomach because it hurt so much. Before Kristen could say something to Courtney Patroclus came up to them.  
  
"You two girls better come with me before you get caught out here by someone else." Patroclus exclaimed while staring at them with a little smirk. However the girls really didn't hear him.  
  
"What did you say?" Courtney and Kristen asked. Both where to absorbed in screaming in horror or laughing her ass off.  
  
"Just follow me." Patroclus instructed. And as instructed the two girls followed him into his tent.  
  
"I'm only guessing, but you two must be the girls my cousin was worried about?"  
  
"He worries? I didn't know he could be sentimental about things." Kristen snickered. Courtney slapped her in the back of the head  
  
"OUCH what the hell was that for?" screeched Kristen as she sat on Patroclus' bed.  
  
"For dissing Achilles." Courtney said.  
  
"Aw poor widdle Achiwwes. Courtney wuves you and wants to have your kids and mawwy you." Kristen mocked her in a baby voice.  
  
"Shut up bitch." Courtney yelled at Kristen mockery.  
  
"So you like Achilles, huh?" Patroclus asked interrupting there little fight  
  
Yay, she does that is all she talks about. Trust me, I should know! It is always Achilles this and Achilles that." Kristen said animatedly  
  
"And you don't shut up about Elijah Wood, and when we say Troy it was all Eric Bana's hot or Hectors hot. You like him and you know it so shut the fuck up about me when you are worse." Courtney said in her defense.  
  
"Hector is married I have no chance with him." Kristen said gleefully trying to be ironic.  
  
"Hey Patroclus I really need to speak to you and Achilles right now." Kristen said suddenly to change the subject before could comeback with another comment.  
  
"It won't be for a while considering he is busy." Patroclus answered  
  
"We don't have a while." Courtney answered knowing what Kristen was thinking.  
  
"Fine then lets hope for the best timing." He said  
  
"Well do you know when he might have started?" Courtney questioned.  
  
"A little bit after you left his tent, I assume, but I am not exactly sure." Patroclus explained  
  
"Ok um...should we wait a half hour or should we just walk in and hope they are done?" Kristen asked not wanting to go back in there if they where not done indulging themselves with each other.  
  
"Um I suggest we wait an hour or two unless..." Courtney said not looking at Kristen evilly "you want another look Kristen, you know you liked it the first time." Courtney said and then started laughing.  
  
"I swear I am gonna kill you!" Kristen yelled while lunging at Courtney.  
  
"No killing now, ok?" Patroclus chuckled grabbing Kristen's arm.  
  
"Ow! You asshole you grabbed my injured arm." Kristen shrieked and pulled back  
  
"Sorry." Patroclus apologized.  
  
"Forgiven for now, and I am not waiting anymore. I am just going in there and telling him cause this is more important then sexual pleasure." Kristen declared walking out of the tent.  
  
"OK yeah sure, you just want to go watch." Courtney smirked  
  
"Fucking bitch I don't and you know it so back off before I literally kill you." Kristen said while she was running towards Courtney ready to punch her. Courtney saw Kristen coming and ran over to Patroclus and unsheathed his sword from his sheath, and right before Kristen was about to punch she held the sword to her neck.  
  
"You cheated this is a man to man fight meaning no swords."  
  
"Helps if we were men you stupid shit." Courtney replied snidely  
  
"You two girls are extremely feisty aren't you?" Patroclus said with a smirk on his face and a glare in his eyes  
  
"Why would you care if we were feisty or not?" Asked Kristen who still had the sword to her neck and also confused about what Patroclus meant by them being 'feisty'.  
  
"Oh my fucking god Kristen why must you live such a damn sheltered life!" yelled Courtney "he meant it in a way that he is getting excited while he is watching us fight and I mean sexually excited." Said Courtney while looking at Patroclus in a semi disgusted and semi happy way at the same time because she suddenly got an idea.  
  
"Why do you like feisty women?" Courtney said seductively while moving closer to Patroclus.  
  
"Depends on just how feisty they really are inside." Patroclus said welcoming the fact the Courtney was moving toward him.  
  
However all while this was happening Kristen stood there in horror while she watched what her friend was doing. She was about to yell something when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. She tried to scream but before she could the person shoved a gag in her mouth. She tried to fight the person but was hit on the back of the head and blacked out.  
  
Courtney didn't even realize Kristen had been taking, but little did she know what surprise awaited her. Courtney and Patroclus were kissing, so they were unaware someone else had spotted them. And this person was not happy about what he saw at all. He walked over barely clothed and grabbed Courtney away from Patroclus  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" he angrily questioned Patroclus  
  
"I was about to make love to a women until you interrupted." Patroclus scowled, however Courtney almost screamed at the thought of them together, but wasn't able to because the person had covered her mouth.  
  
"You can make love to a women but just find a new one to do so with Patroclus this one is mine." The man said as Courtney scowled at the thought of being owned by someone.  
  
"But that's not fair at all...Achilles you just made love to Briseis why can't I have her?" begged Patroclus  
  
"Because both are mine." Stated Achilles as he threw Courtney over his shoulder, she gave a little shriek as he did so but he didn't seem fazed at all, and carried her back to his tent leaving Patroclus standing there.  
  
He threw Courtney on the floor of the tent, and before Courtney could speak her mind she was knocked unconscious.  
  
3 hours later...  
  
"Humm huh oh ouch where am I?" Kristen said as she rubbed the back of her head in pain.  
  
"When and how did I get here?" she muttered while feeling groggy.  
  
"You are presently at the Camp of the Greeks which is not a good thing for you young Trojan." Replied a deep voice to Kristen's questions. Kristen tried to focus on who was speaking but couldn't, everything was all blurry.  
  
"Who the fuck are you and what do you want from me?" Kristen yelled still trying to focus.  
  
"It is not what I want with you it is what King Agamemnon wants with you." The voice said and then began to chuckle.  
  
"Oh no this is hell isn't it?" Kristen said to herself but the man overheard her.  
  
"For you it seems young Trojan." The man said and began to laugh like a mad man.  
  
"Please Hector attack soon and save me from these Greeks."  
  
Ok there is Chapter 5. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and sorry for not updating for a while. I still have to write the next chapter so sorry to say it will be a while before I can get it posted. The next chapter will be a mix of what happens to Kristen and me (Courtney) in the Greek camp.  
  
Please R&R and tell me what you think so far!!! Thanks!!! (And Kristen you better call me after you read this, unless you read it at like 2 in the morning. But anywayz CALL!!) 


	6. Authors Note

Since of all the Flames we have, we decided to stop. I am sorry for the people who did like it, even though it was a few. Anyways, have a great summer and enjoy the other stories Animeluver412 and me have written.

Always,

Ilfirin912}}i{{


	7. The Unthinkable Even

ALOHA EVERYONE!!!! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU PEOPLE DEMANDING THIS TO BE PUT BACK UP (AND PROMISING ME ACHILLES WHICH I AM VERY MUCH LOOKING FORWARD TO .) and I can't believe in real life Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston SPLIT O.O WELL ANYWAYZ, YOUR DEMANDS HAVE WORKED! WE ARE CONTINUING! For those who did not like this story, oh well don't read it if ya don't like it. PLEASE ENJOY!

The Unthinkable Event 

Kristen still moaned in pain as her vision still wasn't perfectly clear.

"Ah have you brought the young Trojan girl?" asked a deep voice

"Yes my King she-."

"What the fuck do you want from me?" Kristen yelled getting pissed even more pissed off then she already was.

"So what they say is true she is quite the outspoken one." The deep voice responded.

"Yeah and if you have a problem with it go screw yourself. Oh or should I be bowing at the feet of an asshole who takes all the glory of his men as his fucking own. Well guess what Aggy, YOU SUCK." Kristen swore at the top of her lungs.

"Aggy? How dare you say my name in such mockery. I am King Agamemnon ruler of all Greeks, and unfortunately for you what may seem as a painful visit to the underworld."

"Oh shut the hell up you fat egotistical moron." Kristen shouted looking away from the King. "You could never touch me with the scummy hands of yours, and if you try your ass is grass."

"I would love to see you try with all my guards around." King Agamemnon laughed and signaled to his men to take Kristen to his bedchamber.

"No assholes get your paws off me." She yelled while being carried away.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"What the fuck happened?" Courtney groaned as she regained conciseness. She slowly managed to get up, but her head was throbbing.

"Well this is a strange feeling." She said clutching her head in her hands.

"Oh wait where's Kristen?" Courtney looked around.

"Damn it where the hell did she run off to? Or, oh my god, someone fucking kidnapped her. Holy shit I'm gonna rip down ever tent till I find her cause I still need to give back Achilles his spear and warn him about what is gonna happen." Courtney managed to get out all at once but gasped for air when she finished. As she inhaled air she looked at her surroundings.

"That's right Achilles knocked me out again, how sweet, mother fucking asshole who does he think he is? All I would say to him if he was right here is 'screw you I'm outta here.'" Courtney spoke angrily and charged to the door of the tent. However once again she was stopped, but this time by Achilles himself.

"And where are you off to may I ask?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs, making Achilles fall off the chair in which he sat, from the sheer force and terror of her scream.

"How dare you asshole! You scared the living shit out of me!" Courtney yelled breathing heavily. Achilles regained his hearing, got back onto his chair, and decided to ask the question again.

"Where are you off to may I ask?" he questioned again just a little louder. Courtney regaining her normal heart rate back answered.

"If you have to know I'm going to find my friend, and don't even think about knocking me unconscious, I swear I'll kill you." She finished with an evil glare in her eyes.

"Right, you kill me, lets move back on to the reality of what you were swearing, before you tried to walk out of here." Courtney's eyes grew wide.

"You…you heard me say that?" Courtney stuttered.

"Yes an-"

"Jerk, don't eavesdrop on me." Courtney commented while interrupting him, but her face was as bright as an apple. Achilles just looked at her wondering by the gods what she meant by eavesdropping. Achilles was about to say something but Courtney cut him off right as the first syllable rolled from his tongue.

"I'm leaving to find her." Achilles sat stunned for a moment in disbelief that Courtney was still going to go looking for Kristen.

"Oh no your not." He said as she was getting up. He grabbed her by both arms and tied them to a wooden post in his tent.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"EWWWW!! You sick disgusting perverted old fart! I would never in my entire life help you bathe you fat fuck!" Kristen screamed as she was dragged into Agamemnon's bathing chamber.

"You will if you wish to see the light of day again young Trojan." Laughed Agamemnon

"Oh I'll see daylight again but I'm not bathing your fat disgusting body. The thought of your blubber makes my skin crawl. Go get someone else to fucking do it, or do it yourself you lazy asshole."

"Silence, guards bring her to me." Agamemnon yelled over Kristen's whining.

"Oh hell no!" Kristen yelled and kicked one of the guards in the face, and began to run.

"GET HER!" screamed Agamemnon to his guards as his eyes almost bulged out of his head, and they ran right after Kristen.

"SSSHHHHHHIIIIIITTTTTT!!" Kristen screamed as she was dodging guards right and left. Just then Kristen looked down to see a brightly shining object at her feet.

"OOOOOOOHHHHHH shiny." She said mesmerized by the glimmer. She bent down to pick it up, completely forgetting the guards where gaining on her.

"Shit this thing is heavy, and its gooolllldddd….pppppprrrrrrreeeeeetttttyyyyyy." Kristen then came back to reality, as the guards were only 20 feet away.

"WOW CRAP!!" Kristen yelled and as if by instinct she threw the heavy golden object in her hand. When it hit the guard closest to her he fell backwards into the guard that was following him, and as they fell it created a domino effect right before Kristen's eyes. Kristen couldn't help but laugh as they all laid on the floor dizzy from what just happened.

"HA you idiots." Laughed Kristen until she noticed all of them back on there feet again.

"Damn their still after me." She said and turned quickly around, and continued running. They began to chase after her once again, but now Kristen had sight of the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Did you hear that?" Courtney asked Achilles breaking the silence between them.

"Hear what?" He asked looking puzzled.

"Oh My God, it's Kristen you get up right now and untie me, hurry up!" Courtney yelled at Achilles.

"No, if I do untie you then you would go straight to Troy with her, and that cant happen because you have been among this camp to long." Explained Achilles as he sharpened his sword and glanced occasionally at Briseis who still lied in his bed asleep.

"Bullshit asshole, just untie me!" Courtney continued yelling but Achilles just ignored her, continued sharpening his sword.

"Good God, just untie me. Do I literally have to promise you I'll come back?"

"Give me your word, and then you can go." Achilles said staring at her making sure she wasn't lying.

"Wow, this makes me seem like I'm 4 again, but sure you have my word." Courtney replied, and Achilles got up taking his newly sharpened sword, and cut the robes that bound her. Courtney got up quickly while rubbing her wrists, and looked on the ground to see an extra sword. She bent down and picked it up, nodded in thanks to Achilles, and was half way to the door when-

"Wait." Achilles said grabbing her arm.

"God damn it, what is with you Greek people and constantly grabbing girls." Courtney yelled in Achilles face.

"When you come back, don't think you are getting off easily. You belong to me and no other man." He said sternly and threw her outside his tent.

"Damn Greeks, I swear they live off sex, damn perverts." Courtney mumbled after getting up and brushing herself off. "Okay it is saving Kristen's pathetic ass now sigh she still cant even defend herself." Courtney said and then came to realize she still had Achilles' sword.

"Well instead of kicking ass, it looks like I'm slaying men. HAHA I could be a Hitokiri (assassin in Japanese.) Okay wow, now I know I really need to lay off the anime, not really but oh well." She rambled while speed walking to go help Kristen escape. Figuring that she should start at Agamemnon's tent first. She headed straight for it when; Kristen came shooting out the door.

"HOLY SHIT LOOK OUT!" Kristen screamed to Courtney.

"Huh…SMACK!!" Kristen collided right into Courtney knocking her down on the ground, while Kristen fell face first into the sand.

"MOTHER FUCKER THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH!" Kristen yelled while holding her head in the air to stop the blood from pouring out of her now bloody nose.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING ASSWIPE!" Courtney yelled back holding her bleeding arm that had been split open, when she skid across a sharp rock. Then like a comet trailing across the sky, Kristen and Courtney turned their heads to see seas of arrows being shot over the sand dunes. They looked back at each other still caring as best they could for their injuries.

"Well that's not a good thing." Courtney stated not able to take her eyes off the giant balls of raging fire that where attacking the Greek camp.

"Hector." Kristen said as she too, watched the balls of fire come hurtling towards the Greek camp.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, it's long time since I've updated. To long I think. Well sorry to keep you all waiting for about um…over a year. I wasn't really planning on continuing this story, but everyone was still reviewing and saying they loved it, so here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! This one I attempted a little less cursing, and more seriousness. So we'll see how it goes.

Chapter 8: The Return to the Wall 

"Aw. See some one does have a crush on Hector." Courtney said while nudging Kristen.

"Oh shut the hell up you Achilles lover." Kristen yelled still trying to stop her nose from bleeding.

"We need to find something to clean your face and something I can wrap my arm with." Courtney started getting suddenly serious while helping Kristen to her feet.

Screams, and the smell of burning wood filled the night air as Kristen and Courtney scrambled among the Greeks to find cover from the Trojan ambush.

"We have to go find Hector." Kristen yelled to Courtney as they ran dodging soldiers who were trying to make it to the front line of battle.

"If we try to run to Hector now we'll be shot down before we even see him." Courtney yelled back.

"Then where the fuck can we go?" Kristen yelled while almost getting knocked over by a soldier.

"Let's go towards Achilles' tent. It could be safe in there." Courtney yelled back.

"OH NO! I'm not going back there to see him screwing Bresies again."

"Where else can we go?" Courtney yelled stopping to face Kristen.

"To the Trojans we'll be safe there." Kristen said

"We'll never make it there alive. How is that safe? We need to head for Achilles' tent, and stay with the Greeks for the moment." Courtney stated.

"Trojans!" Kristen argued.

"Greeks!" Courtney argued back.

"Trojans!"

"GREEKS!"

"TROJANS!"

"GREEKS!"

Suddenly the tent they both stood next to became engulfed in flames.

"AHHHHHHHHH! We're going that way!" They both screamed in unison, and ran to find refuge.

"Holy shit that was close." Courtney said collapsing on the steps of the now desecrated temple of Apollo.

"Okay." Kristen wheezed. "After the damn flaming balls of death stop coming we are going to find Hector."

"Fine but it has to be right when they stop because we have to make sure your lover man doesn't kill Patroclus."

Kristen's nose had stopped bleeding but her face was covered in dry blood. Courtney's arm was still bleeding slightly, and was starting to look pale. Courtney's stomach let out a long growl.

"Ugh! I'm so hungry!" she moaned.

"Stop whining." Kristen snapped but was actually hungry too.

As the last fireball struck the Greek camp, Courtney and Kristen made there way towards the Trojan lines. As they snuck up to the troops they heard a man yell;

"INTRUDERS! Archer's attack!"

"FUCK!" Courtney and Kristen screamed as one arrow was shot before another man order the archers to stand down. The arrow missed Courtney's leg by mere inches, as her and Kristen huddled together. The man who had last spoken dismounted his horse and walked towards them.

"Huddling like that as arrows are being shot at you makes it an easy task for even the newest of archer's to hit his mark." The man spoke with a laugh.

"Oh yes. Let's have a sense of humor when we could have been killed! Really funny! Laugh it up asshole!" Courtney replied shaking.

"Calm down, Calm down. You must be Kristen's friend that I've heard so much about."

"HECTOR!" Kristen yelled jumping to her feet.

"Yes. Hello again Kristen, or should I say Aristeia." Hector smiled.

"Oh well hello Prince Hector my name is Cou-"

"I was wondering if you could possible take us back to Troy so we could be safe, and out of harms way." Kristen said cutting off Courtney with stars in her eyes, as she spoke to Hector. Courtney just stared in amusement thinking 'She will never hear the end of this when we get back to Troy.'

"Of course I will have one of my soldiers take you too the wall." Hector replied about to yell for on of his men. Kristen suddenly frowned and her gaze upon Hector fell to the ground.

"Wait!" Courtney said running in-between the two of them. "I really would feel much more comfortable with the Prince of Troy taking us back, if you don't mind. I mean Kristen knows you're an honorable man, and holds you in very high-esteem. Since I don't know and haven't heard about anyone else being so kind, I don't feel very safe. I was just trapped in the Greek camp and have witnessed how…untrustworthy men can be. So can you please take us to the wall of Troy Prince Hector?" Courtney asked in a way Hector would have no choice but to take them himself.

"Well, I'm sorry bu-"

"Oh please take us yourself." Kristen pleaded finally realizing what Courtney was doing.

"Hold on a moment." Hector said while walking over to one of the generals of the army.

"Well someone finally decided to pay attention and stop imagining Hector naked." Courtney whispered to Kristen.

"Shut up and stay focused on what we are doing." Kristen whispered back harshly, but with an obvious grin on her face. Courtney just grinned back but put a concerned look on her face when Hector came back.

"All right I'll take you both back, but we must hurry the Greeks are starting to advance towards our troops." Hector said motioning for them to get onto the chariot one of his soldiers had just brought him.

"Perfect!" Courtney said with a smile. "Come on Kristen we have to hurry!" Courtney smiled at Kristen who stood in disbelief that Courtney's plan actually worked. Kristen and Courtney rode with Hector in silence as they made their way to Troy.

As they entered the wall Hector had servants lead them away so they could bath and get fresh clothes instead of there torn bloody ones. He also demanded that a nurse see both of their wounds. After they were healed, cleaned, and in new robes they were lead to a room to spend the night.

"Wow, this is like a five star hotel back at home! You'd have to pay out the ass for this kind of service." Courtney said rolling onto one of the beds.

"That's because Hector is amazing!" Kristen said falling onto the other bed looking at the ceiling with a smile.

"Aw! Dreaming about your Prince Hector. Wishing you could sleep in his room with him." Courtney teased.

"SHUT UP! I am not!" Kristen yelled shooting up defensively.

"Nice try Kristen. After seeing that depressed look when Hector wasn't going to take us back himself, there is no hope in hiding it." Courtney said putting her head on her hand and staring at Kristen.

"Yes and you want to bear Achilles' children." Kristen retorted, but knew she lost.

There was a long awkward silence between them after that. Kristen just stared at the ceiling lost in thought, and Courtney just thought how she could try and help Kristen.

"I HATE awkward silence!" Courtney randomly blurted out.

"I WAS TRYING TO GO TO SLEEP!" said a drowsy Kristen.

"Oh…are you really tired?"

"YES!"

"Alright don't bite my head off." Courtney said rolling onto her stomach. "Good night Kris!"

Kristen just laid there until she finally said "Thank you…for what you did today."

Courtney turned and smiled "Anytime you know that." The room finally became silence as they both fell asleep.

WellI dont know how long it will take me to get the next chapter up. I havent actaully started writing it, so it might be a bit. I hope this chapter had less cursing as many of you requested. Also i hope it becoming a little more serious is ok with everyone else too. I still attempted to make a little bit funny. Please review, andI promise I'll put the next chapter up as soon as i can!

Thanks everyone!


End file.
